El Jardín Encantado
by Reiha-wan
Summary: La magia está presente en todas partes, sólo es cuestión de parar un instante y capturarla en el momento exacto. / AU Souma!Fotógrafo, Takumi!Modelo


**Fictober prompt:** I picture you

 **Universo Alterno:** Souma Fotógrafo, Takumi Modelo.

 **-x-**

El atardecer teñía de naranja el horizonte, así como también lo hacía con el paisaje a su alrededor. Souma había pasado prácticamente toda la semana recorriendo cada rincón del jardín botánico, experimentando con la mejor luz natural que el cielo despejado pudo brindarle, para llegar a ese momento, la tan famosa "hora mágica". Tenía el tiempo justo para hacer lo suyo, tan solo unos minutos más y el invernadero más popular del lugar, debido a los hermosos vitrales que lo adornaban, tanto en el techo como en los muros, mostraría un espectáculo digno de registrar.

Mientras hacía los últimos ajustes a la configuración de su cámara fotográfica, se encontró con una silueta entre los arbustos y, ayudándose con el _zoom_ , se encontró con un rostro bastante familiar que hizo a su corazón dar un brinco. A tan solo unos cuantos metros de distancia, se encontraba Takumi Aldini, el chico al que había dejado plantado semanas atrás. Miró a su alrededor, buscando un escondite para evitar a toda costa un momento que sería incómodo para ambos, seguramente estaría enfadado con él y no tenía manera _decente_ de justificar el dejarlo esperando por tanto tiempo en aquella cafetería.

La realidad es que, justamente ese día, pronosticaron una tormenta eléctrica y Souma supo que no tendría otra oportunidad como esa para obtener la fotografía dramática llena de rayos y nubarrones que deseaba hacer desde hace meses. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba ¿no era todo culpa de Alice? Le había dicho decenas de veces que sus tontos intentos de Cupido jamás terminaban bien; además, a él no le interesaba salir con sus "excelentes prospectos" porque siempre terminaba decepcionado al no encontrarlos para nada interesantes.

— ¡Demonios! —exclamó Souma al darse cuenta de que el atardecer ya se encontraba en el punto que había esperado y, sin importarle la presencia del otro chico, encuadró el vitral principal del invernadero, preparado para disparar.

Fue tan solo unos segundos que la diversa e impresionante flora del lugar se vio iluminada por una luz potente, mostrando una gama completamente nueva de distintas tonalidades provenientes de los vitrales que encaraban al horizonte. Las gotas que aún permanecían en las hojas de los arbustos y flores después de su último riego produjeron un sin fin de diminutos destellos, que dieron un efecto parecido al resplandor de diminutos diamantes ocultos entre el espeso follaje. Si su amiga Tadokoro estuviera ahí, apostaría lo que fuera a que diría algo como "Luce como un jardín encantado". Estaba en el momento y lugar idóneos, no podría pedir más.

Souma pestañeó varias veces tras la mirilla y resopló profundamente, esperando no arrepentirse de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Se apresuró a ir del otro lado del arbusto donde pensó esconderse hacía unos momentos, manteniéndose en un ángulo en que se encontrara fuera de la vista de Takumi y, antes de perder el espléndido efecto que la luz de la hora mágica le regalaba, ajustó nuevamente el enfoque y presionó el disparador.

Una sonrisa campante adornó sus labios al regresar a su escondite y revisar la toma en la pantalla.

Tenía una idea y esperaba, por su bien y orgullo, que verdaderamente funcionara.

 **—**

Takumi se encontraba recostado en su cama, tratando de mantener la mente en blanco por al menos unos minutos mientras que, a su lado, la luz de su celular parpadeaba, recordándole que tenía notificaciones sin revisar.

Esa mañana, cuando recibió el mensaje de su amiga Erina diciéndole que su _cita fallida_ estaría rondando por el jardín botánico, no le dio mucha importancia; sin embargo, tenía un presentimiento sobre eso, mismo que terminó llevándolo a aquel lugar sin siquiera saber si en verdad le sería posible encontrarse con Souma Yukihira.

Se habría negado rotundamente a esa tonta cita de no haber reconocido ese nombre.

Llevó sus manos a su rostro y respiró profundamente, decepcionado de que el buen presentimiento que tenía sobre él no fuera más que eso. Entonces su celular comenzó a sonar, provocando que su corazón se detuviera por un instante debido a la sorpresa.

— ¿Puede esperar? —dijo apenas respondió a la llamada.

— ¡¿Por qué no has revisado Instagram?! —el chillido de Erina al otro lado de la línea por poco lo deja sordo.

—El que no esté ahí por unas horas no significa que me he muerto—replicó, exasperado.

— ¡No me refiero a eso! ¡Sólo hazlo!

Takumi lanzó un gruñido de frustración cuando su amiga lo dejó colgado en la línea ¡detestaba que le hiciera eso!

— ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? —murmuró para sí al tiempo que desbloqueaba su teléfono y abría esa estúpida aplicación.

Por poco rueda de la cama al encontrarse con varios DM de Yukihira.

 _«¡Hey, soy Souma!_

 _seguramente lo notaste jee_

 _ya que…_

 _tú sabes_

 _por alguna razón olvidé que te escribía desde la app JAJAJAJ_

 _perdona, estoy algo nervioso con ésto_

 _sé que es algo repentino pero ¿te importaría escuchar una tonta verdad y no una elaborada mentira sobre lo que sucedió el día que nos veríamos?_

 _probablemente no quieras, y lo entiendo completamente_

 _quiero decir_

 _han pasado casi ¿doooos… semanas?_

 _¡pero juro que no lo hice con mala intención!_

 _es sólo que…_

 _me sentí realmente avergonzado cuando Alice me dijo que te gustaba mi trabajo y cuando me mostró tu Instagram fue_

 _wow_

 _no pensé que fueras un modelo tan popular_

 _¡no digo que no seas apuesto!_

 _¡Lo eres! ¡Y mucho!_

 _pero no tenía idea de cómo enmendarlo así que_

 _¡puedo eliminarlo si así lo deseas!_

 _pero es la mejor forma que tengo para decir lo que realmente pasa por mi cabeza»_

Takumi no podía dejar de sonreír a cada renglón que leía, sentía su rostro y sus orejas siendo invadidas por un fuerte sonrojo por el que, afortunadamente, no debía preocuparse por controlar al encontrarse en casa.

Estuvo a punto de aventar el teléfono cuando abrió la imagen que Souma le había mandado.

Takumi se encontraba de pie en la parte izquierda de la fotografía, con una postura relajada y esbozando una risueña sonrisa provocada por el mágico paisaje del que formaba parte en ese momento. La cálida luz que se filtraba por uno de los vitrales del techo lo iluminaba esplendorosamente, formando suaves luces en su cabello y ayudando a delinear su rostro, contrastante con el verde jardín vertical tras él, decorado con diminutas flores cuyos colores eran tan diversos como los del arcoirirs, que parecía haberlo transportado a un lugar de ensueño del que nadie desearía regresar. Por si fuera poco, las pequeñas luces producidas por el rocío proyectaban una imagen más fantasiosa, como si el lugar fuera espolvoreado con los famosos polvos de hada de los que se hablaba en historias para niños.

— ¿Pero qué...? —balbuceó Takumi, incapaz de disimular la impresión que aquella maravillosa fotografía había causado en él.

Recordaba perfectamente ese momento.

Después de haber recorrido el jardín por un buen rato, decidió que valía la pena admirar el espectáculo que le ofrecía el atardecer antes de sentirse decaído por algo que quizá no estaba destinado a suceder. Trató de recordar la última vez que se había dado un tiempo para apreciar el paisaje que le ofrecía la naturaleza y, con la sonrisa que se mostraba en aquella fotografía, pensó que si no fuera por Souma, tal vez no la apreciaría tan a menudo. Le encantaban las imágenes que compartía a diario por el hecho de encontrar la manera de convertir algo que a cualquiera le parecería cotidiano o simple en algo impresionante.

Takumi creía que, para la mayoría de las personas, el encontrar la forma adecuada de expresar lo que realmente desean era realmente difícil pero, una vez lo hacían, siempre dejaban una parte de su verdadero yo en ello. Le fue inevitable pensar que unas imágenes tan hermosas como las que lograba Souma, sólo podían serlo tanto como su corazón y, por ello, estaba tan emocionado al enterarse de que sería capaz de corroborar esa teoría por sí mismo. Entonces su mente procesó de golpe la razón de la llamada de Erina: Souma posteado esa misma fotografía en su perfil, etiquetándolo tanto en la imagen como en la leyenda que la acompañaba.

 _«Encontré un girasol en este jardín mágico ¿será que sonríe así porque las hadas le hacen compañía al atardecer?»_

Ignoró por completo los comentarios que preguntaban si se trataba de alguna colaboración o que parecían asombrados por que ambos se conocieran.

Era una completa locura.

 ** _«Sonreía porque el Sol siempre me muestra los paisajes que me pierdo a diario._**

 ** _¡Asegúrate de llegar esta vez!»_**

 _«Puede sonar extraño pero, creo que acabo de sentir celos del Sol ahora mismo_

 _¡Y por supuesto que estaré ahí, lo prometo!»_

 ** _«Con el Sol me refería a ti, tonto»_**

 **-x-**

Esta es una de las historias que más me ha gustado escribir «3 Espero que haya sido de su agrado.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
